


A Very Detailed Nose

by FloridaMan



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Spamano kinda, artist!Lovino, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloridaMan/pseuds/FloridaMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very detailed nose. A very /detailed/ nose. A /very/ detailed nose. 'What the fuck am I doin? Has it all boiled down to... a really nice sketch of a nose?'</p><p>Lovino is having issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Detailed Nose

Lovino was slumped on the couch in the Vargas' living room with a sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in the other. His eyes were on the ceiling, his brain trying to think of something, anything, to draw. He hadn't made any new sketches in months. His mind felt almost completely dead.  


Lovino had been in this state for several days now. An assortment of dirty dishes and glasses concealed the coffee table beside him. At first, he thought that a bit of tomato pasta would be the cure- but it wasn't. After that failed, Lovi tried watching a few episodes of some random soap opera. That wasn't very entertaining, as he didn't really know what was going on. He failed to come up with anything new after that incident, finding his way to the couch where he now permanently resided.  


Listening to a thread of slow-sounding music coming from a record player in the piano room an idea hit him. Well, a half-idea, but an idea nonetheless.  
Lifting his pencil to a blank piece of paper, he traced out a long, slightly curved line. Then Lovino's mind started to finally work. The pencil drew out a triangle shape, added more details, and more lines.  


After a while, Lovino stopped. He had done all he could to this thing. Lovino had a piece of paper with a nose on it. He stared at it for the longest time. He had drawn the most detailed nose of all time. What was he going to do with this? ...........

A loud groan emitted from the green-eyed Italian. He had drawn the best thing ever, but the subject was a nose. Not only that, but he didn't know whose nose it was. Whose nose was it? Ack, that was going to bother him forever, wasn't it? The thing looked familiar, but when he thought of its owner, his brain gave an answer of 'meh, screw it. Figure it out yourself".  


"Thanks a lot, you useless piece of crapola." Lovino assumed his earlier position, his head on the arm of the couch, lying across it all. He could see only the off-white ceiling above him.  


"Eh, Lovi? Who were you calling a piece of crapola just now?" Feliciano stuck his head through the arch that connected the living room and the kitchen.  


"This piece of paper." Lovino pouted up at the ceiling, noticing that the room smelled like food.  


"Oh, okay! If you want, I made some pasta!"  


"What kind of sauce does it have?" He questioned, not looking away from his beloved ceiling.  


"Alfredo!" His brother giggled.  


"Che? What kind of pasta did you make?" Lovi stared at Feli incredulously. Did he use his penne..?  


"Fettucine! Although I was planning to give some to Luddy!" Feliciano skipped away, leaving Lovi to sulk on the couch.  


"Whatever, I didn't want any of your stupid pasta, anyway." He grumbled.  


Feliciano bounced back into the living room with a bowl of pasta covered with plastic wrap. "What are you drawing? I might be able to help!"  


"Uh, I drew... a nose." Lovi said awkwardly. He didn't really like people knowing how well he could draw. They should've known that he could be creative because he was a Vargas, but he didn't outwardly express his talent.  


"A nose? Well, okay then!" Feli glanced over the paper, his grin becoming wider. "This is really good! You should continue it!"  


"Yeah, but do you know who it is?" Lovino's eyebrows scrunched together.  


"Nah! If it had more to it, I might!" He left, probably to give the precious pasta to that wretched potato bastard.  


"Whatever," Lovino thought about it a bit. He added a graph to the drawing and sketched a proportionate head. "That looks about right..." He kept on drawing, eventually gaining a neck and a bit of the figure's collarbones.  


"What kind of hair should it have?" He mumbled. He had always kinda liked curly hair, and that would add a bit of uniqueness to it. He drew an outline to the locks, and added a bit of texture. Lovino worked to make it all as detailed as the nose. Next, he drew soft lines to give the face a bit of structure, namely on the cheekbones. The cheekbones he drew weren't what everyone dreamed of having on their face, but they looked realistic and he felt that they were good enough. He moved to the mouth. Lovino drew a closed-mouth smile and dimples. He laughed a bit at that. Dimples were ridiculous. But he shrugged off that fact, keeping them. They kinda added character to the face. Yeah, that was it. He gave the lips a bit of a shine, but not much. The ears were a bit more difficult, but he somehow envisioned them and was able to make them perfectly match what he was thinking. He next drew the eyes, tracing out an outline, but not the details. Lovino couldn't figure out what to put in the eyes.  


"Hey, Lovi!" Feliciano plopped down on top of Lovino's shins, jolting him from his state of concentration.  


"What!?"  


"My TV show is about to come on!" He smiled brightly at Lovino.  


"Give me one good reason why I should let you watch it!" He scowled at his brother.  


"Because... you're my fratello and you love me?"  


"Go away, Feli!"  


"But Luciano is about to kill Oliver!"  


"You shouldn't be watching those things! Now leave!"  


"Okay, fine! I'll just have to get someone else to watch it with!"  


"Whatever. Bye."  


He turned back to his sketchbook. So far, Lovino had a large majority of the face done, the hair, neck, and some of the chest. What next?  
Lovi drew out a skeleton for the figure. He sketched shoulders and the rest of the torso, down to the hips. 'This should stop about here.'  
He drew a short-sleeved t-shirt for the figure. He also gave it a bit of muscle. Yeah, it had pretty muscley biceps. The guy in the drawing was turning out well...  


\-----  


Outside, the sun was setting and the drawing was complete. It had taken more than half the day to get everything right, but it was done.  
The man in the drawing could have been considered very handsome. He had a well-shaped jaw-line, skinny jeans, wild curly hair, and a loose shirt with a tomato on it. Lovino figured that it came from his love for the little fruits.  


Oh, yeah, the eyes. The figure's eyes were extraordinarily detailed.  


They had a happy light in them that matched his smile and the lashes were nice and dark.  
But Lovino still didn't know who it was. Althought it kinda looked like... Lovino realized with a frown and a small eyebrow twitch that it was Antonio that he drew. Not only that, but it looked exactly like him.  


Lovino felt a small part of himself die with that knowledge. He closed his sketchbook and laid down on the couch where he had been the entire day. Lovino's eyes drifted up to the ceiling, wondering what he had done to deserve this.  


"Lovi!" Antonio was behind the couch, blocking his view of the lovely ceiling. "Could you move, please? Feli and I want to watch the soap opera!"  


"Che!? No! Fuck off!" Lovino gave him the sass hand and covered his eyes with his arm.  


"Please? I'll buy you a pizza!" Wow, the guy was desperate...  


"No!"  


"I am passionate about my soaps! Move, please!?"  


"No! That's final, you crazy bastard!"  


"Okay, then. You asked for it!" Antonio proceded to tip the couch up, rolling Lovino off of it. The Italian's arms flailed, the sketchbook falling to the floor. His arms knocked the multitude of dirty dishes onto the white carpet, water hitting the open book. The water soaked the pages, ruining the beautiful sketches inside.  


"You fucktard! I can't believe you would do that, you fucking bitch!" He yelled from the floor. But the Spaniard wasn't listening. He was watching the TV with Feliciano, a hand gripping a popcorn bowl tightly. Where did he even get that..? Nevermind.  


On the television, a pink-haired man was on the floor in a pool of blood, a crazed man with a knife towering over him.  


"HA! I told you that it would happen!" Feliciano jumped up from the couch, almost stepping on Lovino.  


"Si, but now Francois will get his revenge!" Tonio joined Feliciano, engaging in an argument over what would happen in the soap opera next. Lovino had to roll under the coffee table to avoid being crushed by the feet.  


Lovino quickly grabbed the remains of his book and escaped to his room. Sometimes, he thought his life was a bit like a soap opera.


End file.
